Orquídea blanca en la niebla
by Ale Subarashi
Summary: Una nueva estudiante, una nueva vida...o al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volverá a ser todo como antes? La salida de Gaara de su dolorosa y terrible oscuridad!
1. Golpe

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto...a excepción, hasta ahora, de Mio A. y la trama, q es mía...lol!_

* * *

**GOLPE**

-Alguien valioso para ti y el deseo de proteger a esa persona es lo que te hace más fuerte- Esas habían sido las palabras de Uzumaki Naruto, esas fueron las palabras que pronunció hace exactamente dos semanas cuando se enfrentó contra mi por defender a uno de sus patéticos amigos...y me venció. Cómo era posible que el perdedor de Naruto Uzumaki hubiera podido vencerme.

Desde hace 3 meses que nuestra escuela (Secundaria Sunagakure) se unió provisionalmente a la Secundaria Konoha por una renovación completa en su infraestructura, asi que había estado asistiendo a las mismas clases que él, pero aún así no lo entendía. Su comportamiento en clase, en general, era el de un tonto, el payaso del grupo, pero ese día mostró una personalidad absolutamente distinta, ese día demostró de lo que verdaderamente es capaz y siendo sincero, me impresionó y me derrotó.

¿Sería cierto lo que dice? Tendría que comprobarlo ¿Personas valiosas para mi? Esto era ridículo, por supuesto que no entiendía de lo que hablaba. Tal vez probaría su teoría si tuviera a alguien importante en mi vida, si a alguien le importara que existo; Mmm familia? Pfff, por favor ... desde aquella pelea había tratado de acercarme a mis hermanos siendo amable de vez en cuando, pidiendo el favor y ocasionalmente dando las gracias, pero ellos aún me temían y cada vez estaban mas extrañados por mi comportamiento. Debe ser muy raro ver como su hermanito menor, el pequeño sicópata trata (casi) inutilmente de incorporarse a la sociedad o al menos a la idea de ser familia. Ja, familia, nunca hubo algo así. No conocí a mi madre, pero se que no me amó y para mi padre solo soy un arma para su organización. Entrenado desde los 10 años como un asesino, me enseñaron a suprimir emociones y sentimientos, después de todo, no eran mucho los que tenía, no después de haberla perdido...ash, ya estoy divagando. A veces no le encuentro mucho sentido a esto de la conciencia...bueno, hace poco descubrí que tenía una y desde entonces no hago mas que pensar...no me deja tranquilo. Ya no siento las mismas ganas de matar, ya no tengo la misma sed de sangre que me carcomía todo el tiempo, pidiendo comprobar mi existencia. Creo que si mi padre se entera, se enojaría, a él solo le importa que crezca su amada compañía y eso solo pasa si yo, su mejor asesino, realizo las misiones exitosamente o tendrá que crear a otro chico de la nada, otro a quien solo le importe su propia vida, otro que este absolutamente solo. No se si soy el único, pero me gustaría de alguna manera salir de este hoyo...este hoyo donde me encuentro desde los 9 años...desde que ella se fue.

-Gaara, ¿Estás listo? baja a desayuar - No me habia dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, de que ya había amanecido. Dí gracias a Temari por sacarme de mi ensoñación, de esas estúpidas ideas que de vez en cuando vienen a mi mente. Ella...ja, por favor. Ella se había ido hace ocho años, se fue sin dejar rastro. Después de haberme jurado su eterna amistad, le importo un pepino lo que yo sentía y se largo, sin siquiera avisar. ¿La había amado? no lo se ¿Lo sabía ella? nunca podré averiguarlo...pero eso ya no importaba...ella, Mio, ya no importaba.

Me alisté rapidamente y encontré a mis hermanos ya desayunando. -¿Otra vez con insomnio?- me preguntó Kankuro. -Deberías tomar algo, mira que tienes unas ojeras espantosas- concordó Temari.

Siempre he tenido insomnio, son escasas las noches en las que puedo dormir bien, porque generalmente solo concilio el sueño unas 3 o 4 horas por mucho. Gracias a esto y al hecho de tener un tatuaje bastante notorio en mi frente, soy el chico raro de la escuela (de ambas escuelas). Todos creen que soy peligroso y se regodean entre si inventando historias sobre mi y poniendoles un toque de misterio y terror, lo que en realidad no saben, es que yo en verdad puedo matar...y lo hago.

Ya en el auto camino a la escuela, nos preguntó nuestro chofer si es necesario que nos recoja, como de costumbre respondimos que no. Temari murmuró algo de una cita con su novio y Kankuro no perdió oportunidad para hacer broma sobre la realción de su hermana.

-¿Aún sales con él? No te da pena que sea dos años menor que tu, Temari. Si hasta esta en la clase de Gaara y...no puede ni derrotarte en fuerza, jaja- Kankuro no era lo suficientemente listo como para armarle pleito a su hermana y menos con semejantes comentarios.

-Pero al menos tiene cerebro y lo utiliza, no como tu Kankuro, que solo tienes la cabeza de adorno...además, él ya maduro...ya no juega con muñecas-

Jaja, un comentario bastante ágil y ya me imagino a Kankuro saliendo con lo de siempre: No son muñecas, son títeres. Por supuesto que a Temari no le importaba, pocas veces se fijaba en las opiniones de los demás...¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Al fin llegamos y como de costumbre, estaba mi compañero de clase Shikamaru Nara recostado a un árbol, esperando a su novia para acompañarla a clases. Se saludaron con un beso en la boca...qué incómodo, demasiadas muestras de afecto. ¿Por qué demonios debían hacerlo en público? En fin, les dí la espalda y me dirigí a mi salón, esperando que otro tedioso día de escuela diera comienzo...y así mismo terminara rápido.


	2. Luciernaga en la noche

_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... menos Mio A. y Hikari U. !_

_

* * *

_

**Luciernaga en la noche**

Al entrar al aula me dí cuenta que el chico Uzumaki no estaba haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados numeritos para distraer las mentes de quienes estén dispuestos a escucharlo. Que raro, ni siquiera prestandole atención al monólogo de su novia (no recuerdo su nombre) Al contrario, Naruto estaba un tanto intranquilo, sentado en su puesto y mirando atentamente por la ventana. Después de un rato la chica pelirrosa se impacienta, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que Naruto nunca oyó.

- ¡NARUTO! - La oí gritar - ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás completamente en otro lugar ¿Qué sucede?

- Hey Sakura, ¿Por qué no te calmas? que problemático - Le dí la razón al chico Nara, quien entraba en ese momento y se acomodaba en su silla, un puesto adelante del mío. En días como estos quisiera poder evadirme del mundo, no escuchar nada y solo dormir...domir. A veces lo lograba, pero teniendo en cuenta que fui entrenado especialmente podía escuchar las conversaciones al otro lado del aula solo con un poco de concentración. Por esto había elegido el puesto en el rincón más lejano de la pizarra y al final del salón.

- Cálmate Sakura-chan, te dije que era una sorpresa, ya lo verás - Le respondió Naruto a su novia.

Gracias a que en ese momento entraba Kakashi-sensei, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder y tomó asiento al lado de una rubia un tanto antipática, novia , a su vez de Sai...algo.

- Hey chicos, atención - Nos llamó el sensei - Tengo un anuncio importante para hoy. HEY, NARUTO, también te hablo a tí -

¿Es que acaso el rubio Uzumaki no podía ya cerrar la boca? Entusiasmado le susurraba algo a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se sentaba a su lado.

- Jaja Kakashi-sensei, yo ya se de que se trara, ya lo se - respondió con aire ufano. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Cual era ese importante anuncio? Estaba seguro que esos mismos interrogantes se formaban en las cabezas de los demás.

- Si Naruto, tal vez lo sepas pero tus compañeros no, así que cierra el pico - y de esta forma el sensei le quitó cualquier oportunidad para responder - Desde hoy en adelantese unirá una estudiante mas a vuestro grupo - ¿Una mas? Bueno, aún quedaban dos asientos vacíos en el aula, en el escritorio de la Hyuga y por supuesto...a mi lado. Desde que no me importunara con su nueva presencia, me tenía sin cuidado quien entraba y se unía al grupo. Kakashi-sensei se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla pudimos ver la figura de un hombre joven, no creo que tuviera mas de 25 años. Supongo que debá ser muy guapo (rubio, alto, atlético, ojos verdes) porque muchas chicas no cesaban de mirarlo de la forma menos disimulada posible, mientras oíamos que hablaba de forma rápida en algo que debía ser alemán y otra voz mas tímida y apagada le respondía en el mismo idioma. Aún así saludaron a Kakashi-sensei de forma cortés en un japonés perfecto.

- Hola, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, por favor entra, todos te están esperando - Le dijo con una mirada llena de amabilidad a la que debía ser la nueva estudiante, a quien por cierto aún no veíamos. En esos momentos lo envidié, lo único que yo podía hacer, así me hablaran de cualquier forma era mirar inexpresivamente o con cara de "vuelve-a-mirarme-y-te-mato" algo que corría a todos los que potencialmente habrían querido alguna vez acercarse a mi.

- Bueno, denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, por favor, entra y preséntate - dijo nuevamente nuestro canoso sensei (¿canas...eran canas?) en fin, eso no tenía importancia. Pero, ¿por qué aquella chica se tardaba tanto? si que debía ser tímida. Algo que por un momento había captado mi atención ya me estaba aburriendo. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hundirme en el tedio, ya que lentamente entraba la que se ganaría el título de la mas bonita en ambas escuelas.

Lo que en realidad me sorprendió y dejó anonadado, fueron esos enormes ojos azules que recorrían el recinto sin saber donde posarse, al final solo bajó la mirada y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus pálidas mejillas. Tenía una cabellera de un brillante color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos labios rojos, los cuales contrastaban con la blancura de su piel de porcelana. Todos estos años había esperado ver llegar este momento y por fin se presentaban ante mi esos profundos ojos azules.

- Buenos días - nos saludó con voz tímida pero firme y dándose la vuelta para escribir su nombre en el tablero continuó

- Mi nombre es... - hizo una pausa terminando de escribir sus datos, pero yo no necesitaba leer lo que sabía desde mi infancia, cuando la había llamado, primero con esperanza, luego con ira y dolor. Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme y escucharla, al fin lo diría...al fin, despues de tanto tiempo...

- Uzumaki Hikari - ¿Qué? ¿Habá oído bien? No estaba seguro, abrí los ojos para cerciorarme de lo que había escuchado y escrito con linda caligrafía aparecía en la pizarra : Uzumaki Hikari. No podía ser, ¿sería familia de Naruto? Pero estaba seguro de conocerla. Yo no era el único que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Al fin preguntó la pelirrosa - Naruto, ¿la conoces? - Al escuchar ese nombre, la mirada que momentos antes había estado posada en el piso, se levantó con avidez y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

- Naruto-kun - dijo, a la vez que le brillaron los ojos y para mi sorpresa, Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió

- Me alegra verte Kari-oneechan - dejandonos a todos frios por la sorpresa.


	3. De nuevo en la oscuridad

**De nuevo en la oscuridad**

* * *

¿a? ¿Uzumaki Hikari? Debía haber una equivocación... o ¿no era la misma persona? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Era la hora del descanso y ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido.

Naruto había completado la presentación de Mio...digo Hikari, apoyando todo lo que ella dijo con sis, ajas y por supuestos.

En resumen: Hikari era la hermana menor de Naruto (hecho del que solo parecía tener conocimiento el chico Uchiha) había pasado los últimos 3 años estudiando en Alemania y regresaba a Japón para terminar la secundaria, ahora se sentaba al lado de Hinata Hyuga, parecía ser bastante tímida, pero en las pocas horas de clase había demostrado ser sumamente inteligente y no parecía tener indicios de conocerme o acordarse de quién soy. Hecho que desbarataba completamente mi teoría.

En este momento se sentaba a unos 10 m de distancia, rodeada por un corrillo de chicas, quienes le lanzaban preguntas, una tras otra. Podía ver como le molestaba estar ahí (su sonrisa forzada) como respondía las preguntas solo por cortesía.

-¿Quién era ese hombre guapo que ta acompañaba? ¿Tu novio?- Me dio una punzada en el pecho al oir esto y puse mas atención.

-No, él es mi padrino y tutor- Fue su respuesta.

-¿Tienes novio? bueno, que tonta, por supuesto que si, con lo bonita que eres- la siguiente pregunta.

-Etto, no podriamos cambiar de tema?- Al oir esto, la mayoría perdieron el interés y se marcharon, quedando solo la pelirrosa (Sakura, creo) y Hinata junto a ella.

La mayoría de chicas...de personas eran tan ridículamente predecibles...solo les importaba el cotilleo y la vida de los demás, en especial si contenía secretos escandalosos.

-Uzumaki-san ¿De verdad eres hermana de Naruto? perdoname la pregunta, pero es un tanto difícil de creer, ustedes son tan diferentes. Además él nunca te había mencionado antes- Pude ver que la pregunta la habia cogido por sorpresa.

-Lo se, pero él es mi hermano y la persona más importante en mi vida. Después de que nuestros padres murieron, debimos separarnos por diversas razones, aún así trataba de venir todos los años y pasar mis vacaciones a su lado...como una familia- rió con nostalgia - a pesar de ser solo nosotros dos, bueno y tio Jiraya. Así fue como conocí a Sasuke-kun, desde hace mucho son simplemente inseparables- dijo sonriendo.

-Eeee...disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aqui? - ¿a? Esa pregunta me distrajo. ¿Por qué esta niña me pedía permiso para sentarse a mi lado cuando habían otros tantos lugares libres en el inmenso comedor escolar? Era un tanto pequeña, de cabello y ojos marrones, creo que hacía parte del grupo de porristas. Traté de sonreirle pero lo único que me salió fue una mueca de desagrado. Para qué me esforzaba.

Me levanté con la bandeja aún llena y la vacié en el contenedor, no tenía hambre en lo absoluto. Al salir tropecé con Naruto, quien entraba apresuradamente -Perdón- fue lo que le oí decir.

Ese mismo día me preguntaron mis hermanos con incredulidad

- ¿No es ella Mio-chan? ¿Está en tu clase Gaara? eso es imposible -

-Tienes razón, es imposible- Les respondí - Ella se llama Hikari Uzumaki, hermana de Naruto. Mio-chan nunca mas volverá-

Temari me dio la razón - Si, nunca mas, pero no puedes negar que se parece bastante -

Por supuesto que se parecia a mi antigua amiga y vecina, pero yo ya estaba seguro de que aquella chica nueva no era la persona que conocí muchos años atrás. Así que ya no importaba, de todas maneras, ella sería como todas las demás. Pronto conocería las historias que contaban sobre mi, me vería de reojo al pasar y murmuraría algo desagradable...o simplemente no se enteraría de que existo y justo como todas las demás, pronto se uniría al chismorreo diario (chicos, moda, celebridades) solo era cuestión de tiempo...no valía la pena. No seguiría perdiendo mi energía, tiempo e interés en alguien justo como todas las demás, en alguien que pensé que era...y no es.

En ese mismo instante decidí dejar a Mio Akashiya en el pasado, debía aceptarlo, ella nunca volvería.

El sueño de Naruto Uzumaki tal vez tenía sentido, pero no para mi...o al menos en este momento. Al fin y al cabo podían ser ciertas las palabras que siempre crei, las palabras que pronunció aquella vez mi tió antes de morir

-Era de esperar que esa chica se fuera, despues de todo nunca le importaste, nunca te tomó en serio, nunca te quiso, justo como todos los demás...porque a pesar de lo que hagas, nadie te quiere y nunca nadie lo hará- Creo que tenía razón.

* * *


	4. I Contacto

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pensaba continuar pronto la historia... a pesar de eso, uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar, y he estado demasiado ocupada. Pero agradezco que lo lean!!_

_PDT: Gracias por los reviews!!! _

_Disclaimer: Lo saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... a excepción de unos cuantos y la trama! Cualquier parecido con la realidad, otro cuento, fic, pelicula o historia es pura coincidencia!_

* * *

Hoy no me apetecia en lo absoluto ir a clase. ¿Sería mejor quedarme en casa? No, de eso estaba seguro, allí no podría permanecer mas tiempo.

Pero, ¿por qué tuve que vacilar?

Desde hace rato que no recibía una misión, aún así, nunca me había pasado eso. Esta noche, después de tener al blanco asegurado, no pude ejecutarlo tan fríamente como alguna vez lo había hecho. Es mas, antes de darle el golpe final, lo pensé dos, hasta tres veces y gracias a esta tardanza casi nos descubren en la escena.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? No nos daban mayores datos sobre nuestro objetivo, aún así, nos enterábamos de cosas... cosas que nunca antes me habían importado. Pero esta vez no pude evitar preguntarme, si la víctima tenía familia o si alguien la extrañaría. Bajé la temperatura del agua, que caía a torrentes sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, tal vez así acallaría lo que hace poco descubrí como conciencia. Pero la imagen seguía allí, la voz de aquel hombre seguía allí, la voz de nuestra víctima...no, MI víctima, la voz de un esposo, amigo, quizás padre... la voz de una persona!!!

¿Era esto a lo que llamaban remordimiento? ¿Por qué la humanidad se molestaba en sentir, si despues de todo iba a sufrir? ¿No sería mejor siempre estar solo? así no saldrían lastimados. No le veía sentido, no valía la pena. No quería sentir ese remordimiento, no quería ser acosado por mi conciencia todo el tiempo, pero ¿qué hacer?

Sentía ira creciendo en mi, debía irme definitivamente de allí, fuera como fuera. Lo siguiente que llegué a sentir, fue un dolor inmenso en mi mano derecha. En el afán por salir, había roto de un puñetazo la puerta de vidrio en el baño y pequeños trozos del cristal habían quedado incrustados en mi piel, cosa que no se veía para nada agradable, pero el dolor pudo por fin acallar las voces que llenaban mi cabeza de gritos.

Después de haber limpiado y desinfectado la herida, vendé mi mano y salí apresuradamente. Recibiría una reprimenda de Ibiki-sensei (no es que me importara mucho) pero no fui el último en llegar. Agitada y mas pálida de lo normal, entró Hikari 5 minutos tarde. Se dirigió a la mesa del profesor y pidió disculpas, aunque era la primera vez que se retrasaba, Ibiki-sensei la regañó duramente. Era algo injusto, pero ella solo bajó la cabeza y caminó hacia su puesto, aceptando la reprimenda sin ningún tipo de protesta. Vi como Naruto y Sasuke le lanzaban miradas de preocupación y ella las esquivaba un poco nerviosa.

-Gaara- me llamó el sensei minutos antes de concluir la clase. Sabía que Baki-sama me había mandado llamar, pero no quería hablar con él, si pudiera, me habría hecho invisible.

-Gaara- llamó otra vez. Me acerqué a su escritorio - Por favor llévale estos papeles a Baki-sama- me pidió. Asentí y cogí la montaña de copias que se bamboleaban de un lado a otro amenazando con caer.

Justo al llegar a la puerta, sonó el timbre del descanso. Los alumnos se apresuraban en salir, chocando unos con otros... chocando conmigo, no podía ver por donde iba. Tropecé con todo, con todos, los papeles calleron y se vieron regados sobre la fría losa en total desorden. Traté de recogerlos rápidamente, agachándome bajo la marea de alumnos que atravezaban el pasillo y logré lo que hace unos momentos había querido: Ya era invisible, nadie se fijó en mi presencia, nadie se fijó en mi mano vendada sobre el piso, afanada por levantar y ordenar las copias. Felicitaciones Sabaku no Gaara, eras invisible... mas no incorpóreo. Todos pasaban ignorándome, pisándome.

Cuando por fin el corredor quedó libre, continué recogiendo los documentos, sentía escozor en la mano. Escuché pasos acercarse, supuse que era otro estúpido estudiante y seguí con mi tarea. Pero repentinamente ese estúpido estudiante se agachó a mi lado ¿qué quería? Levanté la vista y mis ojos se toparon con una mirada amable, para luego oir la voz de la persona que menos imaginaba.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - me preguntó Hikari y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a ordenar los papeles, sus manos se movían ágilmente de aquí para allá, hasta tener un solo montón. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que pude hacer, fue mirarla fijamente sin poder pronunciar palabra. Al terminar, me quitó los papeles que tenía en mis manos ¿Pensaba llevarlos ella sola? Esa era mi tarea, además eran demasiados. Parecía como si hubiera leído la pregunta en mi rostro porque dijo

- Yo los llevaré, tu ve a la enfermería, es mejor que te revisen la herida- y sin decir mas, se dirigió a la oficina de los directores.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pude susurrar, no se si pudo oirme, pero fui obediente y caminé hacía la enfermería. La herida dolía y tenía la venda empapada en sangre, pero no me importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento y en... ella.

Ya luego me las arreglaría con Baki-sama.

* * *

_Aqui les dejo la continuacion... y de nuevo... perdon por el retraso!!!_

_Espero les guste!!!_


	5. Ella

**Ella**

No podía creerlo, me había hablado, se había fijado en que existo ¿podía ser un chiste?

La chica mas popular de la escuela se había portado amable conmigo... y estaba sola ¿acaso fue mi imaginación? no... eso había sido real.

Hikari rara vez estaba sola, parecía como si Naruto, el corrillo de porristas y ocasionalmente Sasuke se turnaran en su tarea de cuidarla y acompañarla (casi) todo el tiempo. Aunque Hikari no buscaba dicha popularidad y no era una animadora, el solo hecho de andar con ella subía de estrato a cualquiera. Era bonita, inteligente y ya todos sabiamos que nadaba en dinero. A pesar de dicha popularidad, no era muy sociable. Solo reía estando en compañía de su hermano y Sasuke. Tampoco participaba en las conversaciones del grupo de chicas, siempre la veía allí, sentada entre ellas en silencio... distraída u ocupada leyendo. Ocasionalmente Sakura, la castaña o la rubia intentaban integrarla al tema del momento, pero Hikari simplemente no parecía interesada, a las otras tres porristas les importaba un rábano si ella hablaba o no, si parecía feliz o no, desde que pudieran estar en la cima... les daba igual. A mi hermana le gustaba llamarlas, las lindas y las feas... algo fuera de lugar, ya que ninguna era fea. Pero no le gustaba la manera como las "feas" le demostraban su amistad a Uzumaki-san.

Temari no tenía muchos amigos gracias a su carácter, pero Hikari le caía increíblemente bien, ya que, incluso después de dos semanas y a pesar de mis predicciones, la morena Uzumaki no se había convertido en una de las demás, no me había mirado de manera desagradable, al contrario, se había portado amable conmigo, no se la pasaba parloteando sobre moda y chicos todo el día y eso le agrado a mi hermana, quien la conoció a través de Shikamaru.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello, era increíble la forma en que la llegada de Hikari Uzumaki había influido en nuestras vidas, no solo las de nuestra clase ... sino las vidas de todo el colegio. Parecía como si fuera famosa, a su paso se abrían silenciosamente las filas, nadie se interponía en su camino y cuando alguien lo hacía, no le iba color de rosa... la escolta se encargaba de poner a esa persona en su lugar, especialmente si dicha escolta era el grupo de "las feas" y nuestra celebridad parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta, enfrascada en su lectura apenas ponía cuidado por donde caminaba. Hasta el genio, imperturbable, estricto y arrogante Neji "cubo de hielo" Hyuga, presidente del consejo estudiantil había caído en su "hechizo" ¿Cómo había logrado la Uzumaki para derretir semejante iceberg? todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, porque el ojiperla no cedía ante nadie y menos si se trataba de alguien popular. Manejaba el consejo estudiantil como una organizacion encargada de caerle a dichos iconos juveniles cuando se les subían demasiado los humos. Había sido sobornado con dinero, amistades y cuanto se les hubiera ocurrido, pero el nunca le aceptó nada a nadie y seguía implacable como siempre. Pero he aqui que llega esta flor silenciosa y sin mas que su presencia, amansa al Hyuga, hasta el punto de servirle incondicionalmente... tomando su deseo como una orden. Si la ojiazul tenía el secreto del poder, mas de uno quería saberlo y a su alrededor se creaban las historias mas escandalosas.

No sabía que hacer... que sentir, me gustaba pensar que le importaba, pero tambíen empezaba a serme odiosa su imagen. Hasta el momento me había considerado (casi) invulnerable a su presencia, pero ya la morena de ojos azules había ocupado por completo mi mente, no me gustaba pensar que empezaba a influir en mi vida, no quería que nadie influyera en mi vida... era odioso.

Estando en la oficina provisionalmente compartida de ambos directores, apenas le ponía atención a las palabras de Baki-sama

- ¡Gaara, estoy hablando contigo! - Había estado describiéndome el festival que daría comienzo la próxima semana, el cual contenía un torneo de artes marciales y diferentes actividades para hacer en grupo. Ese era exactamente el punto que quería discutir. Suspirando, continuó

- Gaara, estamos en otra escuela, aqui hay otros estudiantes, hay mas oportunidades - ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? - Sabes lo importante que es el festival para ambas escuelas. Lo que quiero decir es que trates de socializar un poco con los demás. Este año los grupos se formarán por sorteo, mezclando alumnos de ambas secundarias, por grados, aún así, nadie está obligado a formar parte de dichos grupos, pero quien prefiera no estar allí, no tendrá derecho a participar en el torneo, tampoco quien no tenga al menos un compañero. Gaara, eres de los mejores en artes marciales y no queremos que al igual que la vez pasada, este año seas descalificado. Por favor, solo intenta ser agradable - Incómodo hizo una pausa - A propósito ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? No te habrás metido en otra pelea o si? -

- No es nada - Respondí y salí de la oficina. Hasta hace una semana no me hubiera importado no participar, pero el acontecimiento de esta mañana me demostraba que tal vez podía tener una oportunidad, quizás no estuviera tan perdido, solo tenía que "tratar de ser agradable" Tenía problemas, nadie sabía lo mucho que me esforzaba por ser agradable, no sabían siquiera que me esforzaba. El problema no era que yo no quisiera un grupo, el inconveniente yacía en que mis potenciales compañeros preferían no competir antes que formar equipo conmigo y siempre terminaba solo, rechazado y descalificado. Me gustaría hacer equipo Naruto, no somos amigos, pero él haría cualquier cosa por participar, ya veremos.


	6. Reacción

**Reacción**

Me acercaba al patio de descanso cuando oí voces en el pasillo siguiente

- Oye nena, te he estado observando - Era el fastidioso de Idate Morino - Es una pena que no estés en mi salón, no sabes lo bien que la pasaríamos - un par de risitas escandalosas hicieron eco en el vacío corredor.

- Me gusta donde estoy - Sentí que el piso se derrumbaba bajo mis pies, la persona que respondía no era otra que Hikari ¿Qué hacía hablando con él? A pesar de ser el tipo mas fastidioso, petulante y odioso en toda la escuela, era el segundo mas popular (el primer puesto se lo llevaba Sasuke Uchiha) Trabajaba como modelo y eso aparentemente lo hacía irresistible.

Entré a un salón cercano desde donde pude observarlos sin que se enteraran y me dispuse a escuchar. Lo se, no era lo mas caballeroso, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad... tenía que oir su respuesta.

Ella estaba de espaldas a Idate y buscaba algo en su casillero mientras el seguía hablando

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos un día de estos? Una chica tan linda como tú debería elegir mejor sus amistades. Yo te puedo ayudar en eso, sabes que soy el mas popular y todas las chicas quieren lo que en este momento te ofrezco - más risitas provenientes de las porristas "feas" que en este momento estaban a corta distancia - Una cita que nunca olvidarás, todo será perfecto porque tu y yo somos perfectos, destacamos entre esta manada de perdedores, es mas, me cuesta creer que seas hermana de un idiota como Naruto, lo se, es tu familia, ya me imgaino la vergüenza que te da este hecho. Es que solo mira como actúa - Ella miraba hacia afuera, donde su hermano hacía una de sus acostumbradas bromas. No pude definir su expresión - Yo consideraba a Sakura una persona inteligente, pero andar con semejante perdedor, es el colmo, que tonta - Pude ver que Hikari se sonrojaba lentamente... el tambien lo notó - No tienes por que ponerte roja chiquita, solo di que sí, la vamos a pasar super nena - ¿Diría que si? Nada se lo impedía, pero con poco había demostrado no ser parte del 95% de las chicas de la escuela.

Despues de escuchar a Idate sin pronunciar palabra se dio la vuelta increíblemente rápido y aprisionó a su conquistador contra la pared. De golpe cesaron las risitas estúpidas y poniéndole el brazo en la garganta le dió a conocer su respuesta

- No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así sobre mi hermano. Si te metes con Naruto, te metes conmigo, imbécil. Esto es personal, así que prepárate porque en el torneo te patearé el trasero, perdedor - Creo que tanto ellos como yo, nos quedamos de piedra al ver su reacción.

Generalmente era Hikari la persona mas callada, pasible y educada, pero verla actuar así, me dejaba fuera de base. Tenía la cara contraída de rabia y la respiración sumamente agitada. Esto no lo había previsto, él podía ser muy petulante y todo, pero sus habilidades de pelea eran muy buenas. Por supuesto no podría vencerme, pero a Hikari la haría papilla, su inferioridad era notable y aún así lo había retado y había anunciado su victoria ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

Allí recordé sus palabras "El es la persona mas importante para mi" Estaba claro, haría lo que fuera por Naruto.

Hikari ya se había calmado y lo había soltado, pero Morino casi gritaba

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Me las pagarás... nadie me rechaza...nadie me habla en ese tono ¿Quién te crees que eres? No me conoces...no sabes con quien te acabas de meter -por lo que sufría era su orgullo...ella le había dado donde mas le dolía, su ego.

Hikari se dio la vuelta y cogiendo su mochila se dirigio hacia el patio de descanso, su escolta se puso de inmediato a su lado sin darse cuenta de que Idate amenazaba con coger a su amiga por la espalda. Fue ahí cuando un leve sentimiento de fuerza se apoderó de mi cuerpo y lo movió involuntariamente, giré la manija de la puerta dispuesto a intervenir, pero antes de que el modelo pudiera poner sus manos sobre la Uzumaki, alguien lo agarro fuertemente por el hombro.

- Ni se te ocurra - le dijo Sasuke a un sorprendido Idate, quien lo miraba espantado. ¿Cuando había aparecido? No lo había visto llegar y parecía que su fuerza había bastado para detenerlo.

Bueno, no había sido necesaria mi presencia ¿Qué hubiera dicho si hubiera alcanzado a intervenir? Era ridículo, por supuesto que ella no necesitaba mi ayuda. Ella no me necesitaba.

- Sasuke-kun - dijo ella.

Allí, las chicas se dieron cuenta de la intervención del Uchiha y las risitas idiotas de las porristas hicieron su aparición.

- jijiji... Sasuke-kun - dijeron ambas al unísono, creo que debían sentir algún tipo de calambre en las piernas porque al ver que el Uchiha se acercaba, tomaron una pose algo incómoda y grotesca, sacando el trasero y torciendo el torso... deberían ir a la enfermería. Sin embargo, él no las miro en lo mas mínimo y se adelantó hacia Hikari, quedando a muy corta distancia, violando su espacio personal. Cosa que no le gustó a ninguno de los presentes... que no nos gustó.

- Karin, Matsuri - Por primera vez las veía, sin quitar esa expresión de misterio - Las porristas se estan reuniendo en el coliseo.

- Pe-pero Sasuke-kun, Hikari... - trató de decir la pelirroja.

- Está bien Karin. No permitiré que por estar conmigo trunquen sus actividades diarias. Además Sasuke me hará compañía, no te preocupes - dijo una Hikari sonriente, que no se daba cuenta, que era eso exactamente lo que les preocupaba a las dos animadoras, que la Uzumaki se quedara a solas con Sasuke.

- Tenemos que hablar, Hikari- No se habían movido de donde estaban y como Idate se había largado, estaban a sus anchas en el corredor, sin sospechar que alguien mas era testigo de esta revelación - dime cuando te mudarás - ¿Qué, mudarse?

- mmmm... no se si sea correcto Sasuke-kun... por tu familia - dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza

- pero qué dices, mamá no cabe de la emoción y desde que le conté no ha dejado de hacer planes, sabes que papá te quiere como una hija y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, al igual que mi hermano... -

- jaja, Itachi, cuanto ha cambiado, pero... -

- Lo se, lo dices por mi tio, lo que haremos no va en contra de las reglas, así que no podrá hacer nada, y aún si lo intenta, tienes el apoyo de toda la familia... - dijo y cogiendo su quijada suavemente continuó en un susurro - además ya tienes asegurado el voto de mi hermano -

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun - gritó emocionada Hikari y lanzando sus brazos al cuello del Uchiha lo abrazó largamente, abrazo que Sasuke compartió. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo. Los pocos estudiantes que entraron de inmediato tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar la escena por unos momentos hasta que Naruto se acercó y casi gritandole a su hermana le preguntó.

- Entonces Kari-onnechan ¿aceptas? - al ver que ella asentía sonriendo, la abrazó gritando - ¡Siiiiiiiii! así estaremos mas tranquilos, nos quitamos una preocupación de encima.

- Arigatou Naruto-nnisan - le susurro ella tambien.

Ese día de vuelta a casa no podía dejar de sentir cierta admiración hacía ella... había defendido lo que ama y pelearía por ello, pero tambien confusión ¿era la novia de Sasuke? ¿Por qué se mudaba con él? ¿y Naruto...? ¿Apoyaba todo? ¿Cual voto?

Mi cabeza era un total caos.

* * *

_Hola a todos, aqui les dejo este otro cap, espero pronto poder responder esos interrogantes._

_Estoy tratando de escribir desde un Gaara, cuya mente, aunque no lo parezca, está en continuo movimiento... creí que sería relativamente simple, pero... no lo es._

_En fin, seguiré escribiendo desde esa mente atribulada y sin descanso._

_Gracias... por la lectura!_


	7. I Beso

_La mayoria de los personajes de esta historia (de Naruto) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC son mios (solo mios muajaja) Cualquier parecido con la realidad, pelicula, etc es pura coincidencia._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 7

I Beso

La brisa soplaba suavemente revolcando sus cabellos, enredándolos con pétalos de flores de cerezo. Sus blancas y delicadas manos los removían torpemente, mientras sus ojos esquivaban mi mirada.

Sentía el calor subir por mi cuerpo hasta mis mejillas, sentía mis labios arder y mi corazón latir a toda marcha. Había sido real? Si, su rostro completamente rojo era la muestra de que ella también lo había sentido. Al fin me miró y me hundí en ese azul que tanto me hipnotizaba, esos ojos de mar me envolvieron por completo, pero ya no podía respirar… no podía salir. Mis pulmones pedían aire desesperadamente y yo me hundía cada vez mas. Por un segundo pude distinguir una luz lejana, pero ya era muy tarde... la oscuridad me envolvía y dejando escapar un último suspiro me dejé caer.

Con el corazón acelerado me levanté de golpe e intenté incorporarme. Dónde estaba? En la oscuridad me abrí camino entre las sábanas sintiéndome perdido. Tras encontrar libros y zapatos a mi alrededor, me dí cuenta de que estaba en el piso de mi habitación, me había caído de la cama arrastrando conmigo cobija y almohada que por suerte amotiguaron el golpe. Pero más que eso, era el sueño lo que me preocupaba.

Maldito Kankuro! Había pasado todo el fin de semana con su nueva y fastidiosa novia, Matsuri... y sin perder el tiempo. Cada vez que crucé la sala los pillaba besandose salvajemente, cosa que (creo) había sujestionado mi imaginación y ya llevaba dos noches seguidas soñando lo mismo.

Maldito Kankuro!

Pero hoy tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

**Lunes 8 am**

Montones de estudiantes se apresuraban entusiasmados hacía el pequeño coliseo. Ya era la hora, el día había llegado. Hoy daría inicio el tan esperado festival.

Había estado todo el fin de semana pensando si lo mejor sería no participar y así evitarme el rechazo y por consiguiente la humillación o seguir el consejo de Baki-sama y sonreir … :$. Decidí que eso haría y mi meta en este torneo como buen Samaritano, sería evitar que a la mocosa Uzumaki le dieran una paliza, estaría haciendo SOLO un acto de solidaridad eliminando a Morino, es el único que no le tendrá piedad y ya se las podrá arreglar con los demás.

Al fin llegamos al recinto y como de costumbre, los alumnos más cercanos a mi decidieron prudentemente guardar un espacio de un par de metros a mi alrededor, solo mis hermanos se quedaron allí y para mi sorpresa, también Shikamaru, quien hoy estaba mas pegado a Temari que de costumbre. Parecía que todos se habían enterado del altercado entre Hikari e Idate porque sus nombres se alzaban en un murmullo constante sobre la multitud. Las chicas se debatían entre apoyar a su compañera o a su amado modelito y los chicos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la morena si eso significaba ver acabado a Idate. Aunque todos daban por sentado que al menos Naruto y la corte imperial de su alteza Uzumaki le impedirían la participación.

En esos momentos la voz amplificada de la directora de la Secundaria Konoha los interrumpió.

-Muy buenos días a todos. Hoy damos inicio a tres semanas de festival, que este año celebramos junto a la Secundaria Sunagakure. 20 días de música, arte, diversión y algo que muchos han estado esperando: El torneo de artes marciales!- Al decir esto se vio interrumpida por gritos y vivas que tardaron algunos minutos en ser apaciguados – El torneo se llevará a cabo al final de la 2da semana, serán 3 jornadas donde se decidirá el grupo ganador. En poco pasarán los titulares con los números de sorteo, diríjanse al escritorio de dicho número e inscribanse si quieren participar.

Allí Tsunade-sama le cedió el puesto a Baki-sama, quien explicó las reglas.

-Cada pelea dará inicio cuando el computador decida los oponentes, si uno es derrotado, otro integrante podrá entrar a reemplazarlo o apoyarlo, así, el grupo ganador, será quien derrote a todos los del equipo contrario. Como la pelea puede terminar en 2vs2 o todos contra todos, el triunfo se basará en trabajo de equipo. Es por eso que estas dos semanas tendrán que trabajar conjuntamente para que en el combate puedan armonizar como grupo. Ah y no olviden los dos bailes, asi que es mejor que ya tengan pareeeeejaaaaa. Y sin más preambulos: QUE COMIENCE EL FESTIVAL!

La sala se llenó de gritos de alegría y un empujón casi me tira al piso.

-Agg- Murmuró Temari a mis espaldas, era Matsuri, quien otra vez se le lanzaba al cuello a mi hermano. Creo que intentaron decirme algo, pero yo ya estaba algunos metros mas alla, recorriendo la multitud con mi mirada.

-No han llegado- Me susurró Shikamaru, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía a mi lado.

- Quienes?- Le pregunté sorprendido. Por un segundo pude ver la complicidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Los Uzumaki-

- No los estoy buscando- A lo que con voz cargada de tedio me respondio finalmente.

-Si, como digas, de todas formas encontremos al sensei rápido-

Por fin encontramos a Kakashi-sensei, sacamos una balota cada uno y nos separamos. Yo fui el primero en mi mesa… la número 18, y anoté mi nombre. No creo que haya sido el movimiento más inteligente, ya que si me esperaba a ser el último, sería seguro que otras personas se hubieran anotado antes... pero qué demonios.

-Ya puedes irte al salón, los titulares les dirán allí las siguientes actividades- Obedientemente me fui al salón, no era muy normal, pero estaba siendo obediente… algo me llamaba, me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todos estos días… que lo que llevaba haciendo no iba a ser en vano… supongo que era la esperanza, quien gritaba desde el fondo de mi alma… no te rindas.

Y así lo hice, me senté a esperar…

* * *

_Siento mucho haberme tardado con la continuación de la historia. Es un capítulo corto, pero conciso :p_


	8. Memories

_Disclaimer: Los OC me pertenecen, los demas personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_Capítulo 8_  
_

**Memories**

Una vez más la brisa cálida nos revolvía los cabellos y me traía su agradable aroma. Lentamente y con algo de pena acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Por un momento creí que me rechazaría, que se arrepentiría y voltearía su rostro hacía el otro lado… pero para mi sorpresa, ella dio el siguiente paso y cerrando los ojos juntó suavemente sus labios a los mios.

-Gaara, Gaara, me oyes?

Sentí una sacudida y me dí cuenta de que había soñado con los ojos abiertos. Frente a mi se encontraba Hikari, viendome con extrañesa y Kakashi-sensei me decía algo desde la pizarra.

No entendí nada y tampoco quise prestar atención. Qué había hecho? El ridículo. No me importó dejar el aula en medio de la clase, ni mi mochila colgada al espaldar de la silla. Solo quería quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza… porque no era un sueño, no, era una memoria, un recuerdo que regresaba despues de haber sido (parcialmente) eliminado, aplastando mi mente con tal fuerza que era ya lo único en lo que pensaba. Creía haber olvidado ese momento, quería haberlo borrado completamente de mi memoria. Pero regresaba con tal claridad, que me obligué a recorrerlo… una vez más.

Era primavera y dos niños jugaban alegremente en el inmenso jardín, corriendo entre los árboles. Eran los mejores amigos, compartían todo y se contaban todo… bueno, casi todo. Nada los interrumpía en su inmensa e inocente felicidad. No muy lejos de allí una pareja de ojiazules los observaba complacidamente. La mujer, alta y esbelta se sentaba en las rodillas de su esposo, quien amablemente acariciaba su abundante cabellera azulada. Al hombre empezaban a notarsele unas diminutas arrugas en la frente, producto de horas y horas de trabajo, que el trataba de disimular relajando el entrecejo, pero estaban tan arraigadas en su ceño que nunca dio resultado. Nadie dudaba que eran personas honradas y trabajadoras, nadie dudaba que eran una familia feliz... Hiro y Yuki Akashiya y su hija Mio.

Y allí con ellos estaba yo y me sentía seguro, me sentía querido, como pocas veces antes. Flores rosadas y blancas caían de los árboles de cerezo, los cuales, azotados por el viento, se movían ritmicamente de un lado a otro.

-Mio, en un momento estará lista la comida. Gaara, quisieras quedarte a cenar? Llamaremos a tu padre para que no se preocupe, te parece?

Sentí que mi boca se expandía involutariamente en una sonrisa y asentir fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento.

-Si, mamá, pero dejanos jugar un poco más, por favoooor! - Pidió Mio antes de arrastrarme consigo, tan rápido que después de correr unos cuantos metros tropezó con una raiz y se raspó ambas rodillas. Rápidamente se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y se sentó apoyandose al árbol mas cercano. Yo me dí cuenta de que le dolía y sentandome a su lado le pasé mi brazo sobre los hombros.

-Estoy bien, sigue adelante que yo te alcanzo- me dijo sonriendo. Siempre intentaba hacerse la fuerte, no derramó una lágrima ni soltó un quejido de dolor, pero yo no necesitaba de esas señales para darme cuenta de que en verdad no quería estar sola, asi que no me moví. Saqué una pequeña botella de mi bolsillo y lentamente derramé agua sobre sus heridas.

-Sana que sana rodillas de rana, si no sanan hoy, sanarán mañana- una sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Si, lo se, es infantil, pero había sido siempre una especia de ritual entre nosotros.

-Una carrera hasta el último cerezo del jardín, apuesto a que aún puedo ganarte Gaara-chan- Dijo de repente y salió disparada, sin poner cuidado por donde corría. Era rápida, pero yo lo era aún más y gané por un segundo. Tras empujarme un par de veces se sentó a mi lado cuajada de la risa, a lo lejos veíamos el horizonte coloreandose de rosa y el sol escondiendo lentamente su roja inmensidad, era una vista hermosa. Ya empezaba a hacer frío y Mio recostando su cabeza contra mi hombro me abrazó, mi boca se amplió en una sonrisa distraidamente y después de unos segundos nos miramos. Se veía tan linda que sin pensarlo me acerqué un poco más, ella me miró extrañada y para mi sorpresa, se acercó aún más, estabamos tan cerca que su aroma me envolvía, cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios se juntaban a los mios, no se si fui yo quien dio el primer paso… o ella, lo que si se, es que sentí como en mi pecho se inflaba un globo que no quería explotar y como mis mejillas se teñían de carmesí. Abrí los ojos y ví su cara colorada, estaba esquivando mi mirada por alguna razón, así que tomé su quijada y suavemente la obligué a mirarme. Esta vez sin vacilar nos besamos de nuevo. Deseé que estos segundos duraran por siempre, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Hiro Akashiya, quien nos llamaba a gritos desde la casa.

-iChicos, vengan a cenar!- Y así rompió la burbuja de magia que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor.

Durante la cena apenas hablamos, pero llegado el momento de despedirnos, tuve una idea loca, tenía que hacerlo, no podía esperar hasta mañana. La llame aparte y rompiendo mi taijitu le dí el yin.

-Mio, quiero que nunca nos separemos. Por favor, conservarlo, yo tendré la otra parte del símbolo… el yang, porque ambos son complemento- Me quedé mudo, no supe nada más que decir.

-Lo mantendré a mi lado siempre Gaara-chan- Me respondió y nos despedimos.

Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos. Al día siguiente la esperé en la escuela, la busqué en su casa pero ella no estaba… no había nadie, se habían ido sin decir adios, sin una explicación. A pesar de saber que no fui nada para ella o tal vez solo una amistad pasajera, siempre mantengo colgado a mi pecho el yang impregnado en lágrimas de todos estos años pasados. A veces la odio, otras veces me gusta pensar que ella conserva el yin y que piensa en mi. Que idea tan estúpida!

-Kakashi-sensei solo pide que le entregues el trabajo mañana, aqui está tu mochila… a, y otra cosa, estamos citados para quedarnos después de clase- de un salto regresé a la realidad.

-Gracias Shikamaru-Lo decía sinceramente… era un buen cuñado y me había sacado de mis alucinaciones.

- Vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre y estudiar con el estómago vacío es problemático- Replicó como única respuesta. La perspectiva de no comer solo era muy atractica y sintiendome de mejores ánimos entramos al comedor.

* * *

_Ampliando un poco la historia, espero que resulte de su agrado :D_


	9. Esperanza hecha añicos

**ESPERANZA HECHA AÑICOS**

iiHIPOCRITA! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas. Mi mente salió de mi cuerpo por un segundo y no pude creer lo que veía. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto? ¿En qué momento me había vuelto contra la persona a la que había tratado de proteger?

Me vi recostado contra un árbol rodeado por varias figuras, el idiota de Idate, sus secuases, y Hikari Uzumaki acompañada por Neji Hyuga. Pero yo no le gritaba al modelo... no, mi odio iba dirigido a Uzumaki, ella era la causante de toda mi desgracia... ella y todo lo que tenía que ver con su existencia habían vuelto mi vida aún mas insoportable.

Despues de aquel penoso episodio en el salón, dos días antes, cuando salí a torturarme con dichas memorias dolorosas, mis compañeros me esquivaban no tan discretamente, ya que según oí, me consideraban mas peligroso que nunca y parecía que solo tenía un "aliado" y ese era Shikamaru Nara, un muchacho increiblemente inteligente y estratégico pero flojo y despreocupado que generalmente se quedaba dormido en clase, de ojos pequeños y oscuros perfilados por delgadas cejas y cabello marrón, el cual siempre se lo amarraba en una coleta con forma de piña. Nunca me había importado mucho, pero desde que viene siendo el novio de mi hermana cruzamos unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando y varias veces me había ayudado a distraer mi imaginación por un rato, porque tenía que sacarme esas estupideces de la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en eso.

Más tarde ese mismo día... iOh sorpresa!, me entero de que que mi única compañera de equipo es la persona a la que pienso ayudar, la hermana de Naruto, 'Kari. No supe por qué, pero este echo me alegró y por primera vez en mi vida, me vi en la necesidad de romper el silencio, causar al menos una buena impresión y no arruinar el momento.

-Hola- la saludé esa tarde, ahora me parece que hubiera pasado hace cientos de años.

-Hola- me respondió tímidamente – Soy Hikari Uzumaki – Me tendió su blanca y delicada mano de porcelana.

-Lo sé- ¿Por qué se presentaba? Todo el mundo la conocía, quizás esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo- Soy Sabaku no Gaara- Pero no me atreví a responder su saludo de mano. Por alguna razón me sentía de piedra y no podía mover un solo músculo. Despues de esperar unos segundos bajó la mano, pero no pude notar algún cambio en su estado de humor. No se veía triste o alegre, no parecía sentir nada y sus ojos parecían mas apagados que nunca. Como un autómata, se limitaba a responder y hacer los movimientos necesarios pero su expresión estuvo carente de emoción todo el tiempo. Supuestamente debíamos fortalecer nuestros lazos para realizar un buen trabajo en equipo, pero eso parecía no importarle a Hikari cuyo rostro solo cobró vida cuando Naruto se acercó a decirle que había llegado el chofer de los Uchiha a recogerlos.

-Adios- musitó ella en mi dirección sin siquiera mirarme a la cara y se marchó.

¿Qué le pasaba? Sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto me fui a casa pensando que allí me sentiría mejor, pero al entrar en mi habitación mi humor empeoró cuando encontré el siguiente encargo. Si quería que mi vida cambiara no podía seguir trabajando de esta manera, así que ni siquiera abrí el sobre y así, cerrado como estaba, lo deposité sobre la cama de mi padre. Le gustara o no, debía irse acostumbrando a la idea de que ya no era su asesino.

Al día siguiente tuve que hacer las actividades de grupo... solo, ya que mi querida compañera no llegó. Era la primera vez que faltaba a clase y creo que mi ansiedad debió ser demasiado intensa porque Shikamaru, después de echarme una larga ojeada llamó al rubio escandaloso y le preguntó

-Hey Naruto ¿Dónde se quedó hoy tu hermana?

-Kari-oneechan no vino hoy- respondió él con cara de tonto.

-Mendokusei- dijo Shikamaru golpeandose la frente con la palma de la mano – si, de eso me pude dar cuenta... pero ¿está enferma?

-No, no está en Tokyo, regresa hoy en la noche ¿por qué? – terminó preguntando inocentemente.

-por Temari, eso es todo – replicó el chico Nara con ademán despreocupado.

Así que no estaba en Tokyo. Pensé que esta respuesta calmaría mi ansiedad y en cierto modo lo hizo, pero los rumores que circulaban por la escuela habían hecho que mi mente casi estallara ante tantas incognitas.

Era un hecho que ella vivía ahora en la mansión Uchiha, el chofer los traía todas las mañanas y los recogía ocasionalmente. Algunos días cuando Sasuke tenía ensayo con su banda llegaba un hombre joven, de unos 25 años máximo, en una motocicleta roja a recogerla. No parecía la persona mas confiable del mundo, pero según escuché, el susodicho era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, nunca se quitó el casco pero su vehículo tenía pintado el símbolo familiar, un abanico blanco y rojo, asi que para nadie era un secreto el hecho de que Hikari y Sasuke vivían "juntos". Lo extraño del asunto, era que ella nunca se había quedado con Naruto, se supone que son hermanos pero... nunca pasaron al menos un día en la misma morada. Cuando ella llegó de Alemania estuvo quedandose en su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad... y Naruto vive en un apartamento en el centro ¿Qué sucede? Empiezo a pensar que esa familia tiene muchos misterios. Además, qué es lo que se la pasa leyendo esa chica? Mi hermana Temari tuvo la oportundiad de esculcar su mochila y encontró de todo... un libro, pero también revistas tecnológicas y artículos científicos.

No podía dejar de pensarla... digo, de pensar en eso, en todos aquellos interrogantes que se arremolinaban en mi mente, pero todos ellos cesaron y mi cabeza quedó en blanco al día siguiente cuando la ví sentada en su puesto, junto a la tímida ojiperla Hyuga. No me habló, no me miró, no se percató de que había susurrado un "hola" al pasar. Algo le había sucedido y me devanaba los cesos tratando de averiguarlo. Solo a mitad de clase pude echar un vistazo en su alma, cuando se volteó para alcanzarme un papel. Sus ojos dejaron entrever una leve tristeza... cubierta inmediatamente por un dejo de indiferencia, no pude entender que le pasaba pero recibí la nota y la leí.

"Nos vemos al pie del gran árbol despues de clases"

Exactamente después de la última hora de clase llegué al árbol, pero para mi sorpresa no era la ojiazul quien me esperaba... no, eran Idate Morino y sus amigos, unos cinco tipos con sonrisas atravezadas.

-Hey hey hey, pero miren quién ha llegado... surprise! ¿todo bien Sabaku no Gaara?- no me interesaba responder- ¿y que haces por aqui... solo?- estaría perdiendo mi saliva si me ponía a hablar... así que seguí en silencio - ¿Dónde están tus amigos? - era un tanto difícil ignorar a semejante idiota y mas cuando solo hablaba por hablar, en ese momento no tenía idea de cuales eran sus verdaderas intensiones, así que seguí imperturbable.

-Por supuesto- continuó Idate - si siempre has estado solo, sabes, yo te entiendo "amigo" pero no comprendo por qué sigues haciendo equipo con una persona semejante a esa engreida - ok, lo admito... Morino empezó a tocar algunas fibras bastante sensibles en mi, ya no estaba tan tranquilo y mi respiración aumentaba levemente su ritmo- Como pueden esperar los demás, que Gaara haga equipo con una niña que siente repulsión a su lado, cierto muchachos? - continuó él dirigiendose a sus amigos, pero no era cierto... no podía ser cierto, ella era diferente, ella nunca pensaría que yo soy repulsivo - ¿sabes lo que todos están diciendo por ahí? - una alusión mas y le cerraría la boca con un puñetazo - y yo pienso que todos tienen razón, la Uzumaki solo soporta el hecho de estar en tu equipo porque quiere vengarse y sabe que sola no lo logrará, ella ha oido que eres fuerte Sabaku, usará tu fuerza porque eso es lo que hace, le das asco... como a todos los dem - No pudo terminar la frase porque un segundo después yacía inconciente recostado en el tronco del árbol. Mis manos temblaban de ira y mis ansias de golpear todo a mi alrededor crecían cada vez que pensaba en las reacciones de Hikari al estar conmigo... reacciones que apoyaban su argumento contundentemente. A ella no le interesaba sincronizarnos como equipo, ni siquiera ser compañerista, ella solo quería derrotar al modelo y por eso aguantaba mi compañía, él tenía razón y yo era un idiota, un iluso por creer que alguien podría apreciarme... por creer que ella era diferente.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no matar a los amigos de Morino y de repente me encuentro cara a cara con la causante de mi dolor, Hikari Uzumaki y le grité descargando toda mi furia, pero no me atreví a tocarle un pelo, algo me mantenía clavado al piso y su mirada me dejó desolado. Pude sentir que estaba escuchandome, pero sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo marino, estaban opacos y vacíos, sus labios contraidos en una mueca de represión y su pálida piel no le daban un aspecto muy saludable y fue allí cuando noté unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Cómo es posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso? tanto tiempo observandola y las oscuras manchas habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas. Tan concentrado estaba que no note una presencia que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?- Era Neji Hyuga, las venas en su sien se crispaban notablemente enmarcando sus grandes ojos perla y su cabello, largo y marrón atado en una baja coleta, mostraba un gran desorden, supongo que se acercó corriendo en cuanto vio en enfrentamiento. Me había agarrado por la camisa y se disponía a levantarme del piso cuando una suave voz lo detuvo.

-No Neji, por favor- él la miró sorprendido, pero Hikari negó con la cabeza y su expresión se tornó triste y avergonzada, así que no le quedó mas opción al Hyuga que soltarme, no sin antes darme una última mirada asesina.

No me esperé a que llegaran mas estudiantes, tampoco al auto que nos recogería en unos minutos, simplemente eché a correr como el viento. Nada me detuvo hasta llegar a casa, decidido y desesperanzado me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre, allí estaba él dirigiendome una mirada sombría pero al mirarme no tuvo duda alguna, me extendió el sobre y solo dijo

-Encontrarás todos los detalles sobre el siguiente encargo - Él sabía que yo lo haría, sabía que el círculo vicioso donde me encontraba difícilmente podría ser interrumpido, yo necesitaba de este trabajo, necesitaba de la sangre... y pronto satisfacería mi sed, abrí el sobre y ví la fecha... el día se acercaba.

* * *

_Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo para todos los lectores!  
_


	10. No estás solo

_No tomo crédito por el nombre de la compañía, es popiedad de la banda Snowkel. Solo lo tomo prestado, como los personajes de Naruto al genio Masashi Kishimoto :)_

* * *

„**NO ESTAS SOLO"**

Habían pasado unas 26 horas desde que Hikari y yo dejamos de hablarnos, no es que antes lo hicieramos muy a menudo pero al menos no había problemas entre nosotros… en realida no había nada. Como de costumbre, mis hermanos se enteraron y sabiendo que era peligroso hablarme en ese estado, esperaron hasta el día siguiente. Día en el que decidí no ir al colegio, al contrario, estuve entrenando toda la jornada en nuestro dojo.

Necesitaba ponerme en forma y tanto era mi esfuerzo por concentrarme que pude tener mi mente en blanco por un buen rato. Fue allí donde, ya cayendo la noche, me encontró mi hermana.

-Deberías hablar con Kankuro- fue lo único que dijo y me dió la espalda, alejándose rápidamente.

Al llegar al cuarto de mi hermano, descubrí la puerta entornada y entrando silenciosamente pude ver como se limpiaba cuidadosamente el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté y a pesar de que se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, no quizo mirarme a la cara.

-Como si te importara- Fue una respuesta cortante, llena de reresentimiento y resignación. Tiempo atrás, habría tenido razón, porqué a pesar de ser mis hermanos, no me inspiraban el menor cariño y no habría movido un dedo para impedir su muerte si de mi dependiera. Pero ya no, ni siquiera podía fingir indiferencia y en ese momento me di cuenta cuanto había cambiado en realidad. Las palabras „hermano" y „familia" empezaban a adquirir un nuevo significado ante mis ojos.

Con cuidado me acerqué y más bajo de lo que hubiera querido, le dije

-Si me importa- Aún tratando de esconder su rostro, se puso frente a mi y pude ver porqué se comportaba así. Su corto cabello marrón estaba mas desordenado de lo habitual, sangraba del labio inferior, tenía un morado en el ojo derecho y estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo.

-Naruto te estaba esperando, estaba furioso y… y… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó- el caso es que a la salida empezamos a pelear. Nos detuvimos porque… bueno, Sasuke pudo contenerlo y-

-Y Shikamaru paró a Kankuro, eso fue lo que pasó Gaara- Temari acababa de entrar en la habitación con una bolsa de hielo en una mano y una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios en la otra.

No necesitaban explicarme el por qué de la pelea, Naruto se había desquitado con él por algo que yo había causado y ahora Kankuro estaba lastimado… mi hermano había salido herido. Ya arreglaría yo cuentas con el payaso Uzumaki y al parecer mis hermanos pudieron leer algunas señales en mis ojos porque de inmediato agregaron

-No debiste ponerle atención a Sai, siempre sale con comentarios fuera de lugar, Kankuro y ya sabes como es Naruto de explosivo… tuvieron suerte de no ser sancionados o peor aún, expulsados.

-Ya no importa Temari. Gaara, hubieras visto como quedó Naruto jajaja, no podrá escribir en unos cuantos días, jajajaja, auch Temari, duele.

-Tómate esta pastilla, te hará dormir, pero también bajará la hinchazón mas rápidamente- esperamos un momento mientras la medicina hacía efecto y al fin, después de cantar emocionado „los pollitos dicen" (al parecer bajo los efectos de la droga) cayó profundamente dormido, tras lo cual me dejé arrastrar por mi hermana hasta mi piesa.

- ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que hizo Kankuro?- me preguntó finalmente una Temari desesperada. Era la primera vez que la veía así desde mi infancia y sin saber qué responder, preferí quedarme callado – estás tan encerrado en tu propio mundo que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ves lo que quieres ver y el resto no existe. NO ES JUSTO GAARA!- gritó y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Al notar esto me dio la espalda y escondió sus ojos. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, no quería parecer débil. - Cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de ti, cada vez que te llamaban monstruo, fenómeno… cada vez… Kankuro te defendía tan fervientemente que nunca dudó meterse en una pelea por ti ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué llegaba lastimado casi todas las semanas? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil tener amigos? El siempre creyó en ti, incluso después de que empezaras a trabajar para nuestro padre – trató de reprimir una mueca de asco, pero su voz no pudo disimular dicha repulsión- Pero se está cansando, Gaara, nos estamos cansando, por favor… comprende que tu no estás solo.

Sentí la tristeza de su voz y el sufrimiento acumulado en todos estos años. Ella había acogido el rol de madre inconcientemente para criarnos en la soledad donde habíamos vivido siempre. Nunca me di cuenta de la carga tan inmensa que había tenido que soportar y en mi egoísmo no pude ver que en realidad, yo no era el único que sufría, el único que estaba solo. Ellos también habían sufrido por mi causa, les había dado la espalda pensando que me odiaban pero no me preocupé ni una sola vez por sus vidas.

Rayos de luz se filtraban por las grietas del primer muro que rodeaba mi alma y sentí como caía suavemente al percibir por primera vez la calidez que irradiaba mi hermana al abrazarme.

-Entiendo- le susurré en un suave sollozo, al oirme ella se separó y vi que había dejado de llorar. Los mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente contrastaban con el blanco de su piel y hacían que sus oscuros ojos azul aguamarina brillaran aún mas, mientras me dirigía una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- terminó diciendo y salió de mi habitación no sin antes recordarme - ah, se me olvidaba Gaara, asegúrate de estar listo. En un par de horas cenaremos y mas te vale ser puntual, sabes que a ellos no les gusta esperar-

Decidí alistarme de una vez, mientras escuchaba El Moldava, el segundo poema de la obra "Mi Patria" del genio checo Smetana, que de alguna forma lograba mantener mi mente en el correr del río, imaginando su nacimiento, el recorrido por los bosques y campos, asistiendo a la danza de las náyades y al quehacer de los aldeanos. Podía contemplar los hermosos castillos que se alzaban orgullosos en la rivera de sus corrientes, su fluir hacia Praga y su fin, desbocando majestuosamente en el Elba. Me transportaba a ese país y sin haberlo visitado, sentía que ya conocía sus hermosos paisajes y que había respirado ya el perfume de sus praderas. Recostado en la cama escuchaba como la melodía se repetía una y otra vez envolviéndome plácidamente.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero salí del ensueño cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi frente, abrí los ojos y una cara amable me observaba desde arriba.

-Hola, abuela Chiyo- la saludé

-Hola hola, Gaarachan- me respondió en tono alegre, estirando mi mejilla como solía hacerlo desde que estábamos pequeños. Ella era nuestra abuela materna y nos visitaba con frecuencia a pesar de haber desheredado a Karura, su hija menor, por casarse con mi padre. Con sus 75 años de edad era una de las personalidades mas importantes del país, había sido ministra de cultura cuatro veces seguidas y era además, dueña del conglomerado de teatros y galerías artisticas mas grande de Japón, ArtSuna el cual había dejado a cargo de su único heredero Akasuna no Sasori, despues de retirarse de los negocios un par de años atrás.

-Será mejor que bajemos, ya sabes cuan impaciente es tu primo- decidió al momento.

Supongo que para los estándares normales, habíamos pasado una velada agradable. La abuela Chiyo nos jugó su broma favorita un par de veces y por poco le creímos, solía ralentizar tanto su respiración que era casi imposible notar que en efecto sus pulmones aún funcionaban, dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho y las manos permanecían inmóviles a los costados, tan real era su representación de cadáver que al final estuvimos a punto de llamar una ambulancia, cuando veía a mi hermana sumida en la desesperación rompía en carcajadas alegando que había sido solo un jueguito.

Como de costumbre Sasori no dijo mas de lo necesario, sus grandes ojos marrones examinaron cada cosa del comedor y se detenían a intervalos en mi, como si estuviera observando un cuadro en 3D e intentara descifrar la verdadera imagen escondida entre la sucesión de los pequeños patrones que la abarrotaban. A pesar de su apariencia joven y angelical iba a cumplir cuatro décadas, era muy inteligente, táctico y elegante, y los años que pasó en el exterior lo habían vuelto soberbio, cruel y ambicioso. Hablaba confiado sobre el crecimiento de la empresa y los planes para los festivales del año.

Kankuro se nos había unido a mitad de la comida balbuceando una serie de excusas un tanto ininteligibles y a la hora del postre ya se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de la abuela. Terminado la deliciosa torta de frutas que había traído Sasori nos dirigimos hacia la sala para ver las últimas noticias. Mi primo debía estar al tanto de los acontecimientos culturales y los últimos cambios en la bolsa, pero fue una noticia en particular la que le dió un giro inesperado a los sucesos y me sumió en la preocupación. Sasori le subió el volumen y hasta Temari quedó expectante.

-Buenas noches, se nos informa que hace unos minutos en la ciudad de Nueva York, los asistentes a la cumbre de exploración espacial fueron víctimas de un atentado explosivo despues de terminada la reunión. Se sabe que uno de los convoys afectados fue el de la empresa japonesa Namikaze Satellite, pronto les tendremos mas información.

Parecía que hubieran anunciado un desastre de grandes dimensiones, el celular de Sasori timbró un instante y él lo cogió de inmediato.

- Si, estoy donde mis primos. Ok, te espero - y asi como contestó, colgó rápidamente.

-Se van a reunir, cierto Sasori-chan?- le preguntó muy seria la abuela.

-Es necesario- replicó alistando sus cosas.

Tras unos segundos con la boca abierta, Temari reaccionó y corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a su novio.

- Shikamaru, sabes algo? - miró a Sasori unos segundos y tras ver que este negaba con la cabeza, siguió hablando por el auricular - no, yo tampoco... si, pero, si Sasori no sabe nada menos sabrá Sasuke... pero Naruto... no, está bien... no tardes - se despidió y seguía tan agitada que automáticamente fue a preparar té.

-Ahhh... pobre muchacha, tan joven y ya ha vivido mas que muchos de nosotros - dijo la anciana mujer con un suspiro largo y cancino, sus ojos negros tenían esa vieja tristeza con la que se acordaba de viejas culpas y malas decisiones. Lentamente me miró y hablando mas para si misma continuó - Uzumaki, puede cambiar... pero él ya lo sabe.

Como despertando de golpe al oir ese apellido, empecé a preguntar

-Temari, qué sucede? qué importancia tiene esa compañía? no entiendo su agitación.

Sasori me miró un momento y pasandose la mano por su rojo cabello me dijo calmadamente

-Gaara, pensé que ella estudiaba contigo, pensé que la conocías.

-Conocer a quien?- lo cuestioné de nuevo.

-A la presidenta de Namikaze Satellite - sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta que yo no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que hablaba. Así que dandole una mirada significativa a Temari, guardó silencio y mi hermana, entendiendo su significado se me acercó precavidamente respondiendo

-Gaara, Hikari es dueña y presidenta de Namikaze Satellite, además... parece que iba en ese convoy.


End file.
